Paraíso
by Lieh
Summary: Apenas mais um dia no paraíso... Contém spoilers de The Son Of Neptune.


_**Paraíso**_

**Shipper**: Percy/Annabeth

**Classificação**: G

**Categoria:** Miscing Scene

**Advertências:** Contém spoilers _**de The Son Of Neptune**_

**Capítulos: **One-Shot/Songfic

**Sinopse:** Apenas mais um dia no Paraíso...

"[...] _Ele se imaginou segurando as mãos de Annabeth em um café._

_Talvez quando fossem mais velhos, olhando suas próprias crianças correndo_

_atrás de gaivotas pelo fórum [...]"_

_**Trecho de The Son Of Neptune**_

* * *

><p><em>Eu fecho os meus olhos<em>

_O farol se fecha_

_O cheiro de o despertar_

_Mel silvestre e orvalho_

_As mil maravilhas_

_E um tesouro escondido_

_No campo da vida_

_Meu ávido do paraíso_

_Um coração de um inverno de cinco anos_

_Em um lugar chamado casa_

_Navegando nas ondas do passado_

A jovem mãe vagava pelas ruas da pequena réplica de Roma. Os cafés estavam lotados naquele dia após a reunião do Senado. Mesmo tarde, havia ainda muitas crianças brincando. Ela andava e cumprimentava os vizinhos por onde passava.

Estava voltando para casa depois de um dia cheio de trabalho. Após a Guerra dos Gigantes, os acampamentos - grego e romano - estavam muito danificados, então ela vinha trabalhando o dobro para restituir o que foi e é agora o seu lar.

O Acampamento Meio-Sangue foi como a sua segunda casa, mais até mesmo que a casa onde morou com o pai durante o ano letivo. Ela passou mais da metade da sua infância naquele lugar, lá perto do estreito de Long Island.

Mas agora, como mãe e esposa, ela precisou sair de casa para construir sua família, agora que finalmente o mundo estava em paz. Assim ela se mudou para o Acampamento Júpiter, para o pequeno povoado cheio de pessoas iguais a ela – semideuses – junto com o seu marido.

Ah, o marido que antes desse título, primeiro foi melhor amigo, depois namorado, e em seguida noivo. Agora era marido. Ainda sim depois de tantos anos de convivência, não importava qual era o grau de intimidade entre eles para ela, ele seria sempre o Cabeça de Alga.

Ela se aproximou da grande fonte que ela havia projetado perto do Fórum, no centro do povoado. A antiga fonte, ela admitia, era bonita, porém simples demais, comum demais. Ela como a boa arquiteta que era, reconstruiu a bela fonte, maior e cheia de detalhes, com vários querubins jorrando água cristalina pela boca. Banquinhos, tipo piquenique ficavam ao redor da praça onde havia muitos casais – jovens e idosos curtindo aquele fim de tarde.

_Jogos de infância_

_Bosques e lagos_

_Rios de prata_

_Brinquedos de antigamente_

Correndo em torno da fonte havia muitas crianças brincando, mas uma dupla captou a atenção da jovem mulher. Havia um homem bonito de cabelos negros da mesma idade dela, e uma garotinha. Os dois brincavam de pega-pega.

A mulher se sentou em um dos bancos de piquenique observando a cena. A menininha de cabelos loiros cacheados iguais aos dela ria enquanto o homem a levantava e rodopiava por ter conseguido pegá-la. Quando a menininha voltou ao chão, a mãe riu com a bronca que a pequena estava dando no pai. Este sorrindo, se abaixou ficando na altura da garotinha, e tão rapidamente quanto antes a pegou no colo. Estranho foi quando o jato d'água da fonte respingou suavemente na menininha, que deveria ter ficado molhada ou se engasgado. Pelo contrário, ela estava bem sequinha, não sabendo se ria ou dava outra bronca no pai.

A mulher sorriu com aquela cena. Seu marido às vezes era tão criança quanto à filha.

Não demorou muito para a pequenina vê-la, pulando do colo do pai e saindo correndo em direção para a mulher. O homem a seguiu, presenteando-a com aquele sorriso que ela tanto amava.

A mãe se levantou e pegou a criança no colo, que dava risadas e contava como o papai era bobo por querer molhá-la, pois ela como uma criança inteligente não deixava se molhar.

A mãe concordava e sempre dizia para a filha que o pai dela tinha muitas algas na cabeça.

O marido em questão parecia indignado por falarem dele daquele jeito. E na frente dele.

A mãe riu da cara do marido e juntos os três caminharam para casa.

Para o Paraíso.

_Eu adormeço_

_E eu vejo tudo isso:_

_Cuidado de mãe_

_E a cor das pipas_

_Campos do paraíso_

**Música:** _"Meadows Of Heaven"_ - Nightwish

* * *

><p>Atenção leitores de <strong>O Filho dos Mares<strong>: A fic vai entrar em hiatus por enquanto. Estou tendo alguns problemas com ela, então peço paciência, ok? Bjos!


End file.
